1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic game for the playing of a conventional game, more particularly a form of tic-tac-toe. The basic invention is self-contained but can be altered into different games which incorporate electronics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic games are well known in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices incorporates a relatively large magnetic plate with relatively smaller and spaced magnetic target elements superimposed on the larger magnetic plate to create a magnetic circuit. Furthermore, the prior art fails to show a magnetic amplification means in the form of a magnetizable sheet disposed below the magnetic plate. The prior art devices also generally require manual means, such as shaking a game board or using a cue stick to propel various game markers about their respective playing surfaces.